Two of a Kind
by ficlancer
Summary: While breaking up with one girl, Beca Mitchell inadvertently falls in love with Chloe Beale.
1. Chapter 1

"Hayley, this needs to stop. It was one night—"

"But it was such a great night and there could be many more great nights! And great days! Beca, just give us a chance. We have such amazing chemistry. I really think I'm falling in—"

"No. Stop! Please, Hayley, just stop."

Beca Mitchell was many things but cruel was not a trait she liked to associate herself with. She liked women. She liked having sex with women. But she wasn't a heartbreaker. She tried to make sure that the women she slept with understood she wasn't interested in anything serious. Most got it and appreciated it. Not Hayley.

She and Hayley had met after one of Beca's sets. Hayley said she was a big fan and that she had been watching the brunette perform for several weeks now. The two had a few drinks and talked about their mutual love for Dashboard Confessional and pretzels. By last call, Beca was drunk and becoming more and more receptive of Hayley's flirtations. The two shared an enjoyable night but Beca thought the girl understood that this was a one-time deal. Nope. Since that night, Hayley trailed Beca like a lovesick puppy. The morning after was so awkward and uncomfortable that Beca sincerely questioned what it was she saw in Hayley to bring that girl into her apartment. She usually had a better crazy radar. She must have been really fucking drunk. Sigh. Let's just say Beca learned the hard way that it was time to stop sleeping around.

_Three weeks ago…_

_Beca woke with a pounding in her head. Beca glanced down. Okay. She was naked. She stretched her arms and turned around. Bright, hazel eyes were staring back at her. Shit. What's her name? Rachel? No, that was last week… Allie? No, that doesn't seem quite right. Oh, Hayley! Yes, it's Hayley. Beca internally cheered, happy for that little victory. But then, the panic came back. This girl was staring at her, grinning almost maniacally. Fuck. Beca schooled her features and slowly smiled._

"_Uhh… hi. Good morning." Beca _

"_Hi lover." The blonde slowly trailed her finger up and down Beca's arm. "Mmm last night was soooo good. Didn't know you would be such a beast in the sheets. Ready for another round? I'm very ready, if you catch my drift." Hayley looked down and back up, winking in what she thought was a sultry manner. No, not sultry. Just creepy. Very, very creepy. _

"_Umm… thanks. Uhh… you were quite beastly too. But I think I'm good… I have to get ready for work," Beca quickly said. She pulled the sheet against her as she got out of bed. _

_Beca felt a tug on her sheet. "Aww, come on, baby. You don't need to be shy. You certainly weren't shy last night. Why don't you call in sick and play hookey? I already did. We can spend all day in bed together." _

"_Hah… yeah. Well, daytime Beca is not a big fan of nudity. Don't think I can skip work today…. so, I'm just going to hop in the shower."_

"_Want some help?" Another wink. _

_Wow. This girl was persistent. "No. I shower fine on my own. Thanks. Plus, I really need to get to work so…" Beca rushed into her bathroom, desperately hoping that Hayley would take a hint. With any luck, Hayley might be gone by the time Beca finished. Oh, who was she kidding?_

_Beca may have gotten lucky last night but luck was certainly not on her side when she returned to her bedroom. Hayley was not only still in her bed, still naked but she was also looking through Beca's phone. _

"_Oh hey, I went ahead and put my number into your phone. Took a nice picture to remind you of all this too." There she goes again with the creepy winking and now she's gesturing at her assets. "I texted myself from your phone so I have your number too. You want to take a sexy picture for me?" Hayley reached for her phone. _

"_No. I'd rather not. Look, Hayley, we need to talk— "_

"_Well, too bad, babe just took a candid." Hayley smiled mischievously and looked down at her screen. Her eyes were gleaming. "You're so photogenic. I love it. You should consider modeling, have you ever modeled before?"_

_Beca sighed. Of all the crazies she's encountered, this one really took the cake. "Hayley, we need to talk. You're a great girl. Last night was fun. But I'm really not looking for a relationship right now. I'm just not in that place and I don't think I will be for a while."_

"_Oh, yeah silly, I'm not looking to get married right away or anything." Hayley chuckled. She continued leering at the brunette as Beca awkwardly got dressed as quickly as she could. _

_Married? What? Did she just say the 'm' word? Beca felt her blood pressure rising. "Hayley, I just want to make sure you understand. I am not looking for a girlfriend. I know this sounds cliché as hell. But it's not you, it's me. They're my issues, not yours. You deserve someone who can and wants to be there for you." She nervously smiled, hoping to take the sting out of her words. _

_Hayley giggled. "Beca, breathe. I get it. Last night was fun for me too. If you want a repeat performance, you have my number." _

_Phew. "Okay, thanks, Hayley. Anyway, I really have to get going. You can help yourself to food in the fridge. I think there are some bagels or whatever. Just lock up when you leave. Bye." _

**Present day**

"Hayley, you are in love with the idea of me. Not me. I'm horrible. I eat twinkies and donuts for sustenance. If I was one of Snow White's dwarves, I'd be Grumpy. Like hands down, despite how much I love to sleep, I'd definitely be Grumpy. No denying it. I'm weird. I hate any and all movies. That's almost like hating puppies and nutella. I'm pretty sure I'm allergic to commitment. I'm the poster child for emotionally unavailable. The list goes on."

"But Beca, I don't care, I really do love— "

"No, Hayley, please, you don't. You barely know me. Look, I've tried being nice. But I don't know how I can make this any clearer. I'm not interested. I'm not interested in a relationship. I am not looking a girlfriend. My set's about to start. Please stop calling, stop texting and stop following me to work."

And with that, Beca walked towards the stage with her guitar. She had a set to perform. She didn't want to hurt the girl's feelings, but it had really gotten out of hand. For three weeks, Hayley constantly texted and called Beca. Hoping to get lunch. Hoping to get dinner. Hoping to hang out. Hoping to come over. On two occasions, she came home and found Hayley waiting for her in front of her apartment building. She thanked the almighty spirits that Hayley didn't see Beca and she was able to make a detour to stay at a friend's apartment for the night. Beca performed at the Bellas bar in downtown Barden every Thursday and Saturday. Sure enough, Hayley would be waiting, front and center, at each of Beca's performances. But tonight, Beca had finally had enough. She hoped it was enough to convince Hayley to move on.

Beca finished her set and walked over to the bar. She was relieved that Hayley decided to leave the bar a few minutes into Beca's performance. Before she even sat down, a whiskey on the rocks was placed in front of her.

"What's up, heartbreaker?"

"Hah, I assume you saw that little show before my show?" Beca settled into her seat and smiled gratefully at the blonde bartender. She took a sip of her drink.

"Can I say I told you so? I warned you that your player ways would land you a stalker at some point." The blonde grinned playfully at Beca while wiping down the counter.

"Hardy har har." Beca rolled her eyes and smirked. "You really wound me with your words, Britt. I'm not a player. The girls I'm with know upfront that I'm not interested in something serious. Hayley just has selective hearing or something. That and she's nuts. I just hope she finally got the message. I'm so done with random hook-ups. I've been scared straight with this experience." Beca took a large gulp of her whiskey and swirled the ice around in the tumbler.

Brittany Beale was an interesting girl. Beca had only known the tenacious blonde for two months. But she had learned the basics. Brittany Beale graduated from Barden University with a finance degree at the age of twenty. Then, she moved to New York City to work in investment banking. After two years of crunching numbers and brokering deals, Brittany found that she was unsatisfied with her life. She was constantly stuck in the office, making money that she didn't have the time or energy to spend. She missed her friends and family in Georgia.

So one day, she bit the bullet and resigned. She moved back to Barden, nostalgic of her college days. She bought a bar and named it Bellas, hoping the bar would become an exciting venue for local music artists and a bi-weekly karaoke night. Now, 26, Brittany was happy. Very happy. Sure, there were some tough days with owning her business. But she enjoyed her work. She got to meet interesting people every night. She loved her regulars. She was happy that she could provide a place of comfort and familiarity to her patrons. Musicians of all types sought to perform at her bar. Bellas had truly developed a reputation of being a hot spot for college students and Barden locals alike.

And that's how Beca found herself at Bellas two months ago. She had heard great things about this bar. It was charming but edgy with a diverse crowd who loved and appreciated authentic music. None of the auto-tuned, drop the bass stuff. Beca was surprised that the owner was so young and so friendly. She handed Brittany a sample CD and the very next morning, Brittany called Beca, asking when she'd like to perform.

Brittany was floored by Beca's talent. The girl had such a powerful and unique voice. She backed that soulful voice with a certain, prodigy-like creative genius. Most of her stuff consisted of acoustic mash-ups and covers with out-of-this-world arrangements. Though sometimes, Brittany suspected that Beca conspicuously slipped in some of her own songs too. The crowd definitely loved her. The bar was always packed when Beca headlined. And as Beca's string of hook-ups proved, sometimes the crowd appreciated Beca for more than her music too.

Britt looked at Beca, feeling pity for the petite brunette. She knew that Beca meant no harm with how she was. And admittedly, that Hayley girl was quite frightening with her relentless pursuit of Beca.

"Beca, how about this, if Hayley continues to give you trouble, I'll pretend to be your girlfriend and get her to back off."

Beca looked up from her drink, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "You'd really do that for me? Because that would be great! I think Hayley keeps coming around because she thinks she can change my mind about having a girlfriend, but if I'm already taken, maybe she'll finally realize that I'm just not into her. Maybe she'll finally leave me alone." Beca became more and more excited at the prospect of this new plan of deterrence.

Britt chuckled at the brunette's enthusiasm. "Haha, of course, Becs! We're homies. Got to protect you from the crazy groupies."

**Two weeks later**

Beca knew it was too good to be true. For a whole twelve days, she didn't hear from Hayley. Didn't see her. No texts. No calls. She thought she was finally free. But as Beca walked out of her apartment building to head to work, she found Hayley waiting out front. Beca gritted her teeth and approached her.

Hayley saw Beca walking her way and her eyes lit up in excitement. She started walking towards the brunette, eager for a hug. Beca held her hand up, stopping Hayley from leaning in.

"Hayley, what are you doing here?"

"Beca, I've been thinking. Maybe you're not interested in a girlfriend because you're scared or because you think you haven't met the right girl. But I'm here. I'm here for you and I can show you how great a relationship can be. Just give me a chance. Give us a chance—"

"I have a girlfriend!" Beca blurted out. Short of a restraining order, Beca didn't know what else she could do. She had tried to let the girl down gently. She had been firm. She had been considerate of the girl's feelings. But Beca was starting to worry for her sanity.

Hayley's eyes starting tearing up, confusion and pain evident on her face. "What? What do you mean you have a girlfriend? How could you have found someone already?"

"I met her a while ago. I'm in love with her. I just didn't know how to tell her. But I finally did it and she loves me back. Please respect that. Hayley, please respect the fact that I am in love and I am happy. This girl makes me happy."

"I don't believe you. Who is this girl? Beca, don't hide or avoid what we have. You don't need to make up a girlfriend to run away from what we have. Don't be scared of this. We can really have something magical."

Oh my gawd… Beca was exasperated, this girl just didn't know when to quit. "It's Britt at Bellas, okay? It's her. You can come tomorrow and ask her yourself. We're in love. We're happy. Hayley, you have to move on."

**That afternoon**

Beca rushed into Bellas. She had texted the blonde earlier that morning after being ambushed by Hayley. Britt told her to come by a bit earlier so that they can plan what to do. Britt wanted to help Beca but she also didn't want there to be a huge scene. She was also worried because she wasn't a very good actress and was horrible at lying.

The bar had just opened and the staff was setting up for Bella's famous karaoke night. Titanium was playing in the background. Beca frantically scanned the bar. She spotted Britt on stage in the back. Beca paused. It appeared that Britt had dyed her hair red. Beca had to admit that she looked great with red hair. Really brought out her bright, blue, Disney princess eyes. Beca also thought that she seemed more vibrant too. There was just an aura about her today that drew Beca in.

Just as she was about to call out to Britt, Beca realized that Titanium was not just playing in the background. Britt was singing it. And her voice was gorgeous. It was doing things to Beca's insides. Memorized, Beca mindlessly walked towards the stage and before she knew it, she had joined in and harmonized with Britt's voice. It was effortless the way their voices blended together. The redhead looked at Beca, surprised and intrigued, and continued to sing. She grinned wildly and stepped down from the stage, approaching Beca. Something about her smile made Beca's knees tingle. Beca didn't know what was going on but her heart was beating rapidly and erratically. The two finished the song and gazed in awe at each other, silent, taking in the ethereal musical connection the two had just shared.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. Hayley charged towards them. Beca stepped closer to the redhead and pulled her in, resting her hand against the small of Britt's back. The redhead looked alarmed and confused. Beca quickly whispered, "Don't be nervous, just keep your answers short and she'll get the message. Thank you so much for doing this." Starting their rouse, Beca pecked Britt on the cheek. She smiled when she saw Hayley fuming. Hopefully, this wouldn't take long.

"So this is who you'd rather be with? Her?"

"Hayley, please be civil about this. Yes, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am happy with her. She makes me happy."

"I don't believe you. With everything you were telling me about your commitment and emotional issues, I don't believe that you're just so easily and quickly in love with someone else."

Beca felt Britt tense up and cross her arms next to her. She also saw the redhead narrow her eyes with a predatory and almost vicious glare. For someone who claims she's horrible at acting, Britt was certainly portraying the jealous and angry girlfriend well.

"Hayley, I've been more than understanding with you. I don't know what else you expect. I can't—"

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it. Kiss her."

"Hayley, we don't have to prove anything to you. This is ridiculous and immature—"

Britt suddenly grabbed Beca and before Beca could process what was happening, she felt fireworks. Fireworks of all colors and sensations. Colors and sensations she hadn't seen or felt before. Euphoria and warmth shot through her. Whatever this amazing feeling was, Beca wanted more of it. She realized that Britt's lips were against hers. She eagerly kissed her back, gently placing her hands on the sides of Britt's waist. The redhead parted her lips to allow the brunette's tongue to slide against her own. The two got lost in the kiss and didn't even notice Hayley leave the bar in tears and defeat.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

The two broke apart from their kiss when they heard someone yell. Beca glanced behind her and saw Britt. She saw surprise flash across the blonde's face before Britt smirked at the two. Wait, what? How was that possible? Why was Britt standing over there when clearly Britt was standing in front of her? And how is she blonde again?

"Damn, Becs, I knew you worked fast but I didn't know you worked this fast," the blonde said, grinning mischievously.

Bewildered, Beca looked back and forth between the blonde who had just come out of the kitchen, holding a box of wine and the redhead in front of her. "Chloe?" she asked.

"Umm.. hi. I'm Chloe," the redhead nervously said.

"Beca, this is my twin sister, Chloe Beale."


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe walked into her sister's bar. That morning, Britt had begged Chloe to come in and help. Bellas' karaoke night was becoming more and more popular with the Barden locals. The crowds tended to get a bit rowdier than usual. Truthfully, Chloe loved coming to karaoke nights. Seeing people having fun and singing their hearts out. Or as her old a-cappella mantra goes, making music with their mouths—she loved it. Her one true passion has always been music. She had just finished her PhD at Cambridge and was set to start teaching at Barden University's music department in the fall.

Since moving back to Barden, she had spent the past three weeks getting reacquainted with her alma mater. It still shocked her that her sister had quit her finance job to open up a bar. But Chloe understood the pull of doing something that makes you happy. She couldn't imagine doing something that wasn't related to music. She was happy for Britt. And the endless supply of drinks wasn't a bad perk either.

The bar had just opened. Most of the wait staff were wiping down the tables and booths. Britt was in the back, restocking wine and liquor. Chloe decided that she'd start setting up the AV equipment. She turned on the karaoke screen and chose a song to test out the microphone and speakers. Naturally, she picked Titanium by David Guetta. An oldie but a goodie, she thought. This song got her through many tiring days and stressful nights.

As the lyrics and instrumental came on, Chloe couldn't help but start singing. She intended to only sing the first few lyrics to test the microphone but then she heard an angelic voice harmonize with her. Afraid that the voice would stop, Chloe continued singing and looked up. She scanned the bar until she spotted a petite brunette in dark skinny jeans, combat boots and a plaid shirt staring up at her. It was her. The girl that Chloe had been hopelessly pining after. It was Beca Mitchell.

It all started three weeks ago when she first visited Britt's bar. About twenty minutes after Chloe arrived, Britt went on stage and announced the headlining act. Chloe's interest peaked. The girl was hot. She gave off this sexy, devil-may-care attitude. She had dark eyeliner, tattoos and piercings – just one look and you knew you were dealing with a badass here. Deep down inside, Chloe always had a thing for brooding but sensitive bad girls. What really captured Chloe were her eyes – stormy, greyish blue, as if you were looking into the depths of the ocean. Plus, the girl had some awesome cleavage going on too.

The moment she started singing, Chloe was a goner. Her mouth just dropped and she was enamored. Not only was her voice soulful and rich, but her range was amazing. She was taking Chloe on a roller coaster of emotions, full of unexpected and piercing dips and turns, as she went from different breaks and pitches into a heart-stopping falsetto. Her voice was definitely doing things to Chloe's body.

Once Chloe calmed down enough to pay attention to the brunette's lyrics and arrangements, Chloe was once again floored. Only this time, it wasn't just Chloe's insides fluttering. The brunette just blew Chloe's mind with how creative and unique her covers and mash-ups were.

And then, just when Chloe thought her breathing had returned to normal, the brunette took out her guitar and started her cover of John Mayer's Heart of Life. The way she strum her fingers along that guitar—well, let's just say that Chloe's mind went to other things that the brunette's fingers could be strumming. Dirty, shameful things that she shouldn't be thinking about when she hadn't even met this girl.

Chloe rushed over to the bar.

"Britt! Britt! Come here!" Chloe demanded.

The blonde turned from talking to one of waitresses. "Whoa, what's the matter?"

"Who is that on stage?"

Britt smirked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me!"

"Jeez, does she owe you money? Why are you so interested?"

"Britt, stop being so difficult."

Britt laughed, "Okay, okay, sheesh, calm down. Her name is Beca. She's one of my headliners. She performs here Thursdays and Saturdays."

"Beca," Chloe repeated to herself and smiled. She liked the sound of that. "Can you introduce me to her?"

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what? You know, it's a wonder you were ever on the debate team."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Because I want to meet her."

"Why do you want to meet her?" Britt could tell that her sister was interested in the brunette. Her eyes were just sparkling with excitement. Honestly, Britt thought the two would make a good pair. But that didn't mean she couldn't give Chloe a hard time about it.

"Why are you asking so many questions? I just want to meet her. She's an amazing musician and maybe I can get her to do a performance or a guest lecture for my students." Chloe didn't want to give away that she was romantically interested in the brunette. She loved her sister but Britt had a habit of teasing her and being incredibly blunt. She didn't want to risk Britt saying anything to Beca and scaring the girl off before Chloe even had a chance to meet her.

Britt chuckled, "Okay, I'll introduce you. But Chloe, be careful. Beca is not really the commitment type. I don't want you to get hurt." Though Britt liked Beca, she was still wary of how the brunette operated. She didn't want her sister to just be another notch in Beca's bedpost.

"Britt, I told you, I respect her as a musician and I just want to get to know her on a musical level." Chloe fibbed. She internally cringed. It sounded lame in her mind but she hoped she had convinced Britt.

That night, as Beca's set ended, Britt was called on to tend to an emergency in the kitchen. Chloe saw girls and guys gather around Beca as she stepped off the stage. Chloe didn't want to be lumped in with those groupies so she kept her distance and waited for Britt to come back. When her sister hadn't returned after a few minutes, Chloe went into the kitchen to see what was going on. As Chloe approached the kitchen doors, Britt walked through, muttering something about stoners and accidental fires. Unfortunately, Beca had already packed up her stuff and left by the time the two sisters turned to find her. Chloe deflated and her shoulders slumped. She had really been looking forward to meeting the brunette. Britt apologized and told Chloe that Beca would be back on Thursday.

However, the timing just never quite worked out. Chloe had to miss Beca's Thursday set because her mother was hosting a dinner and "desperately" needed at least one of her daughters in attendance. Chloe rolled her eyes at how melodramatic her mother could be at times. Saturday had been a busy night and Beca had one of the later sets. Chloe wasn't able to stay till the end because she had an early meeting the next day with Barden's music director.

Then, the next few times, Chloe noticed a statuesque, dirty blonde waiting for Beca after each set. She was pretty. Not as hot as Beca, but decent. Chloe told herself that her opinion of this girl's attractiveness was in no way impacted by jealousy. This girl would always be in the center, right in front of Beca, gazing up at her with a dopey smile. The moment Beca walked off stage, this girl would rush up to Beca. Chloe grew disheartened. Maybe that was Beca's girlfriend. Chloe wasn't a homewrecker. She didn't want to cause any drama and she was afraid that if she were to actually speak to her crush that she would only become further infatuated. So, Chloe decided to admire Beca from afar.

**Present**

Chloe stood still, not believing that the girl she had been dreaming about (and lusting after if she was honest with herself) was standing right in front of her, singing one of her favorite songs with her. Chloe continued singing and stepped off the stage to walk towards Beca. As she neared the brunette, she couldn't help but notice just how beautiful and gorgeous Beca was up close. As they finished the song, they just stared into each other's eyes, smiling and appreciating the moment they just shared.

Just as Chloe was about to introduce herself, she heard a door slam against the wall. Both girls looked up and saw a dirty blonde walking towards. She looks familiar, thought Chloe. That's when she realized it was Beca's girlfriend, the one who was constantly with Beca. _Great, just as she had this amazing connection with her crush, she's just reminded that Beca is taken_. Suddenly, Chloe felt Beca step closer to her and pull her in. Beca wrapped an arm around her and rested her hand on the small of Chloe's back. _Mmmm. Beca smells good_. Being this close to Beca caused warmth to spread through Chloe's body. But then, Chloe became confused. Why was Beca essentially hugging her when her girlfriend had just stormed in?

The brunette leaned in and whispered, "Don't be nervous, just keep your answers short and she'll get the message. Thank you so much for doing this."

Chloe barely had time to process how good it felt to have Beca whisper in her ear before she felt Beca kiss her on the cheek. Chloe blushed. Just as Chloe was about to ask what was going on, the blonde stomped in front of them.

"So this is who you'd rather be with? Her?"

_Yes, please! _Chloe thought._ Pick me! _

"Hayley, please be civil about this. Yes, I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I am happy with her. She makes me happy." Beca calmly said.

_Whoa! What? She loves me? Rest of my life? I make her happy?_ Chloe had to pinch herself because this was strangely reminiscent of one of her Beca fantasies. She stifled her giddiness and kept a straight face.

"I don't believe you. With everything you were telling me about your commitment and emotional issues, I don't believe that you're just so easily and quickly in love with someone else." The blonde barked out.

Chloe was seriously getting irritated with this girl in front of her. For one, she ruined her moment with Beca. They had just shared this ethereal connection and suddenly, blondie barges in, yelling and throwing a tantrum. Shattering her meet-cute with Beca. Two, Chloe caught on that Beca and this girl were not dating. _Yay!_ She internally cheered. But then, Chloe remembered that this girl clearly wanted Beca. Chloe crossed her arms and glared at the blonde. _Game on, bitch._

"Hayley, I've been more than understanding with you. I don't know what else you expect. I can't—" _Tell her you can't be with her, Beca_. Chloe subconsciously urged.

"Prove it," Hayley demanded.

"What?" Beca sputtered.

"Prove it. Kiss her." Chloe looked from Hayley to Beca. _Clearly, this girl just didn't get it._ Chloe decided to take matters into her own hands. Literally.

"Hayley, we don't have to prove anything to you. This is ridiculous and immature—"

Before Beca could finish, Chloe grabbed Beca by her shoulders and smashed her lips against the brunette's. Slowly, Chloe placed one hand behind Beca's neck, guiding her to lean in and then, placed her other hand by Beca's waist. Beca started kissing back. Chloe's mind went blissfully blank. She didn't notice Hayley storm off. In fact, she forgot about who Hayley even was. She forgot about the bar. She forgot about everything. She just concentrated on this new sensation coursing through her. Kissing Beca was sweet but spicy, rough but gentle, urgent but calming—it was a paradox of sensations that Chloe couldn't get enough of. Chloe parted her lips, and nearly swooned when Beca's tongue slid against her own.

"Chloe, what are you doing?"

Beca abruptly pulled away and looked confused.

_Damn it, can people stop interrupting her Beca moments? That's two for two now!_ Chloe couldn't think of another time that she had been more frustrated with Britt.

Britt smirked, "Damn, Becs, I knew you worked fast but I didn't know you worked this fast."

Beca then looked back and forth between Britt and me. Panic taking over her face. "Chloe?" she asked.

"Umm.. hi. I'm Chloe," the redhead nervously said. She looked at the brunette, desperately trying to maintain eye contact and not just stare at her pillowy soft, slightly swollen lips that were just begging to be kissed again. _Ugh, get a grip, Chlo!_ Chloe told herself.

"Beca, this is my twin sister, Chloe Beale." Britt grinned. _Oh this is going to be good_, the blonde thought.

Beca stepped away. Chloe frowned in disappointment. She just wanted to grab the brunette and keep kissing her. "You have a twin?" Beca asked, shocked.

_Oh no, that means Beca thought I was Britt! Does that mean she's interested in Britt? Great, just my freaking luck._ Now, Chloe was the one panicking.

Britt rolled her eyes, "No, I have a clone. You just made out with my clone."

Beca sheepishly looked back at Chloe. Her eyes wide. "Hi… I'm Beca. Sorry for assaulting you. I honestly thought you were Britt."

Chloe grimaced. Beca's response basically just confirmed her fears that Beca was interested in her sister and not her. "Are you two together?" Chloe asked. Chloe was going to kill Britt. Her sister could have actually said something but no, she makes up this bogus thing about Beca and commitment issues. Chloe fumed._ Britt just wanted Beca for herself. That bitch, and to think_—

Both Britt and Beca become alarmed by the insinuation and yell, "No!" interrupting Chloe's thoughts.

Beca then explains, "No, I mean your sister is great. We're friends But she's not my type. I'm not hers either. Trust me, we had a lengthy, drunken heart-to-heart over this."

Britt eagerly nodded her head up and down, agreeing with Beca. The last thing she wanted was to face a sexually frustrated Chloe's wrath.

Beca continued, "She was supposed to help me. The psycho you just met? That's Hayley. She's been stalking me for the past few weeks. Britt was supposed to be my pretend girlfriend so that Hayley would let me alone."

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. Then, she noticed that Beca would occasionally glance down at her lips. Was Beca as affected by that kiss as she was? Only one way to find out. Go for it, Beale. Ask her out. "Do you want to go kiss?"

"Huh?" Beca asked.

"TALK! I mean, uhh... do you want to go talk?" Chloe rushed out. Chloe wanted to slap herself. Talk about a face palm moment. She was so distracted by Beca licking her own lips and then looking at Chloe's lips. All she could think about was that amazing kiss they shared and how she wanted more.

Hoping to get Beca to forget about her Freudian slip, Chloe continued on, "You just seem very interesting. Like interesting in a good way, not in a weird way. I've seen your shows. I mean, I haven't seen all your shows. I'm not stalking you like Hayley. Not that I don't want to see all your shows, you're really amazing. I'd love to see more of you. I mean, more of your shows. I'd love to see more of your shows. But umm… maybe we could talk about music or something. Or not, if you have somewhere to be…"

Beca was expecting the redhead to be angry. Hell, it was a shock to her that Chloe hadn't slapped her yet for essentially molesting her mouth the way she did. _But oh, what a gorgeous and sensual mouth she has_, Beca thought. _Snap out of it_, Beca chided herself. She needed to stop staring at Chloe's mouth. It was then that Beca processed what Chloe asked.

"Yes!" Beca exclaimed, interrupting Chloe's rambling.

Chloe's eyes lit up. "Really?" she asked, surprised.

Beca grinned, "Yes, I'd love to talk with you about music. I could tell from your singing that you have a real…uh… kinship with music. I really felt something when we were singing together." _Oh god_, Beca thought, _a real kinship with music? I really felt something? Why am I being so lame? Clearly, I can do better than this. _

Chloe beamed. Not only did Beca want to get to know her but she also noticed the connection they had while singing.

The two stood there awkwardly, shyly smiling at each other.

Britt was just flabbergasted. She'd seen Beca operate in the two months she'd known the brunette. She usually had the girl giddy and eating out of the palm of her hand by now. Britt also knew her sister. Chloe definitely had game. But tonight she was less of the bubbly and more of the bumbling. Coupled with the awkwardness was this uncomfortable and stifling sexual tension radiating between the two. Yuck. Britt had to get out of there.

"Do… do you have time now?" Chloe timidly asked.

"Yaah-esss" Beca cleared her throat, embarrassed that she was forgetting how to properly speak around the redhead. "Yeah, um, yes, I'm free."

Chloe brightly smiled. Beca's knees nearly buckled. "Great, uhh…Britt has an office lounge thing in the back. It's kinda quiet and the karaoke music won't be too loud." Chloe suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great." Beca responded and followed Chloe towards the back of the bar.

At this point, Britt couldn't help herself. For one, she loved teasing Chloe. Two, she loved teasing people in general. Three, the two of them basically asked for it since they had pretty much ignored her during this awfully awkward interaction.

"No sex on the desk!" Britt yelled, chuckling to herself as she saw both Beca and Chloe turn around, blushing profusely. Chloe was probably going to get back at her at some point. _Eh_, Britt shrugged, _worth it_.


End file.
